<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Heating pads are assholes by Jaylad</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25574449">Heating pads are assholes</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jaylad/pseuds/Jaylad'>Jaylad</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Trans Tim drake &amp; supportive Jason [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Batman - All Media Types, Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics), Red Robin (Comics)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Brother Jason Todd, Good Older Sibling Jason Todd, Good Sibling Jason Todd, Hurt Tim Drake, Hurt/Comfort, Jason Todd Has a Heart, Jason Todd is Red Hood, Period Cramps, Protective Jason Todd, Tim Drake Angst, Tim Drake Needs a Hug, Trans Tim Drake</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 09:09:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,855</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25574449</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jaylad/pseuds/Jaylad</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Tim’s on his period and runs out of tampons. He calls Jason, who being a good big bro ends up going above and beyond what Tim expect. Plus Jason turns into a heating pad.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Tim Drake &amp; Jason Todd</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Trans Tim drake &amp; supportive Jason [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1674391</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>417</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Heating pads are assholes</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>So this didn’t go exactly where I wanted It to go but I’m not horrible upset with it</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jason Carefully turned the page to his old hand-me down pride and prejudice. He had already accidentally ripped a page in his brand new hamlet book. And didn’t want to go through the heartache of realizing he had permanently damaged a book. </p><p>It was his day to get a break from patrol. And he was spending it huddled up on his slightly new couch. Wrapped im the world's softest blanket, reading one of his favorite books and enjoying the sound of rain pounding down on the buildings around him. </p><p>He pities the other bats. Stuck out in the freezing cold rain. He surely didn’t want to be out running around, and getting covered in Gotham’s dirty street water. </p><p>A buzz from Jason’s phone made him jump, and almost rip his page. Jason let out a soft “fuck,” before leaning towards the coffee table. His bat training came in handy, seeing as he didn’t even have to bend his legs as ge just bent right overtop of them, feeling no pain whatsoever, and snagged his phone. </p><p>A picture of Timmy with his hair flying into his face and a coffee mustache on his lip was the first thing he saw in his phone. </p><p>While he and Timbers had gotten closer since he had learned Timba is trans they usually never called one another. Opting for texting instead. </p><p>“What’s up Ti-..”  Jason started to say until he was rudely cut off. </p><p>“Are you dying?” </p><p>“Uhh no. Been there done that not really my thing.” Jason joked. He wanted to ask Tim if he was dying. Seeing as he had cut him off, and his voice had a slight quiver in it. </p><p>“Then why didn’t you reply to all of my texts?” Tim questioned in a snappy tone.</p><p>“I,.. you texted me?” Jason hit the home button on his phone and went to look at his messages. And yeah 11 unread text messages from ‘Coffee Addict’ glared back at him. </p><p>“Sorry, I must of had my phone on silent. Is someone dead?”</p><p>“Well if you aren’t dead then no.” </p><p>“Cool.” Jason shoved a bookmark in his book. he didn’t think he would be able to finish reading anytime soon. </p><p>“So any particular reason you texted and called a bunch?”</p><p>Tim was quiet for a while before stuttering out. “No it’s fine you’re probably busy. Sorry. It wasn’t anything just-. Yeah nothing really.” </p><p>“Well if it was nothing I’ll just check my texts then.” Jason teased. </p><p>“No it’s really whatever Jason just me overreacting is all.” </p><p>“Are you sure, because only a few minutes ago you texted me that you are dying. And bleeding out.”</p><p>Tim heaved a long drawn out sigh, to show Jason his nagging was not appreciated. “Only slightly.” </p><p>“Only slightly what?”</p><p>“All of the above.”</p><p>Jason heard rustling going on in the background. Probably Tim rolling around to get comfortable. </p><p>“Fuuuuckkkkkkk.” </p><p>“You ok Tim?” Jason asked. </p><p>“Fuck me, I just screwed myself over I’m not going to make it. Tell the other I loved them. Well not the Demon.” </p><p>Jason chuckled. “What’d you do this time.” </p><p>“Hey Jason.” Tim's voice sounded much too fake and sweet. But also uncertain. </p><p>“Whatcha need?” </p><p>“Can you do me a really big favor?” </p><p>“Sure, anything. As long as it’s not murder.”</p><p>“Jason.” Tim warned. I swear to god when I can move again I will strangle you.” </p><p>Jason just carried on teasing. He didn’t mind Tim’s death threats. </p><p>“Well maybe a little murder, but not a whole lot. You know how daddybats can be.” Jason made his voice go lower on a bad impersonation of Batman. “No killing, only justice.” </p><p>Jason could hear Tim snorting, and then groaning over the phone</p><p>“So what was that favor you needed?” </p><p>“Can you possibly run to any nearby store and grab me a box of tampons. I’ll pay you back.” </p><p>Jason nodded and grabbed his keys to his favorite motorcycle, before realizing Tim couldn’t see him nodding over the phone. And was probably just sitting there worried that Jason was going to judge him for something totally out of his control.</p><p>“Yeah can you send me your address? And no need to pay me back. I’m not rich but a box of tampons won’t stop me from paying the bills.” </p><p>Tim huffed at him. “It’s not a safe house. It’s my favorite apartment, the one  with the really good view.” </p><p>“Yeah I know that one. I’ll be there around.” Jason glanced down at his phone. “11:45 sound good to you.” </p><p>“Perfect thanks Jay. Bye.” </p><p>“Wait! Wait! Wa-.” And Tim hung up. Jason sighed. He had wanted to ask him if he wanted chocolate. </p><p>When Jason used to bunker down with the working girls on the coldest of winter weeks he often helped out when they got their periods. Earning his keep in a way. </p><p>One of them especially got really bad cramps. And could hardly stand. She used to send Jason out to the store to pick up fruits and tea to help with the cramps. </p><p>Chocolate he knows didn’t actually help. But it was the thought that counted. Chocolate he knew was more of a comfort food. </p><p>He also knew that Tim most definitely didn’t have any of those things. Every time Jason came over the fridge was as empty. And cabinets stocked with only coffee. </p><p>While he knew fruits did help with cramps. He couldn’t really remember which ones did. </p><p>Jason picked up his phone. From where he had set it down a second ago. And pulled up google. </p><p>He typed in a quick google search. ‘What fruits help with periods’. Bananas seemed to one of the first things popping up. It also said salmon was good. </p><p>He could make that work, probably mix in a few high in water fruits just to make sure Timmy wasn’t dehydrating. </p><p>A scrolled down a little further, just to see what he should stay away from. And it seems pretty simple. Just hide all the caffeine. And try to stay away from dairy. </p><p>Jason grabbed a torn off a long strip of paper from his fridge. Left there to Conveniently be able to grab when making a shop list. </p><p>Jason clutched his keys in his hand, slipped both his phone and the grocery list full of things for Tim-tam into his pocket. </p><p>Jason grabbed his leather jacket and motorcycle helmet. Before ducking out the door. And heading down to the back side of the parking garage, where he hid his red hood motorcycle. That one could carry the most bags. </p><p> </p><p>Jason jiggled Tim’s Door handle, the bags on his arm swung back and forth, it was locked. </p><p>Jason did a quick shuffle motion with his arms. Swapping the bags from one arm to another so he could grab the spare pair of keys Tim had given him. </p><p>He made a little noise triumph when he found them in his back pocket. He really didn’t feel like making Timny get up, seeing as he probably felt like shit. So he unlocked the doors with the keys. </p><p>He swung it open loudly on purpose. All bats are paranoid. “Honey I’m home.” Jason said in a chirpy voice. </p><p>And shut the door with his foot. It shut with a slam. </p><p>Jason glanced around the room. He didn’t see Tim until he spoke. </p><p>“Don’t break my door. I don't want to replace it.” </p><p>Jason just hummed. Slipped past the couch Tim was huddledon,  and walked into the kitchen. </p><p>When he was there he stuck the bags down on the counter. </p><p>“You got my tampons?” Tim asked. He looked like he was trying to unwrap himself from the white fluff blanket he was bundled in. </p><p>“Yeah.” Jason tossed them onto the coffee, right next to Tim so he didn’t have to get up. “Lemon and grape.” </p><p>“I hate you.” Tim sighed. </p><p>“How cruel. Well I guess that means I have to eat this extra dark chocolate all by myself.” Jason sent Tim a cheeky smile. </p><p>“Jason noooooo.” Tim whined while untangling himself from his blanket and grabbing the normal/lemon tampon box. </p><p>“You wouldn’t have happened to grab a heating pad?” </p><p>“Sorry Babybird no. Should I have?” </p><p>Tim threw his blanket onto the couch. “Nah, it’s fine. mine just broke.” </p><p>Jason made a face of understanding, even if he didn’t get a period he knew it hurt. “That sucks. You want me to run out again and grab one?” </p><p>“You already got me shit it’s fine I’ll live.” </p><p>Jason wasn’t happy by Tim brushing it off. But didn’t want to just leave randomly and grab one against Tim’s will. Plus he really didn’t feel like driving through that rain storm again on a motorcycle. He was finally starting to dry off in Tim's overheated apartment.</p><p>While Tim was in the bathroom, Jason made himself comfy on the couch. He wrapped Tims very nice fluffy blanket around his shoulders. And turned on the tv. </p><p>“What do you want to watch?” Jason yelled down the hallway at the bathroom Tim was in. </p><p>“Sherlock holmes!” Tim yelled back. </p><p>“You’re a predictable little shit, you know that.” Jason yelled back. </p><p>Every time he let Tim pick a movie it was something to do with investigations. And Sherlock Holmes always seemed to be his favorite. </p><p>“Ohh that one.” Tim said as he plopped down on the couch next to Jason, and pointed to ‘The Private Life of Sherlock Holmes’ Excitedly. </p><p>Jason handed Tim a hot drink of chamomile tea and broke off a bit of chocolate that he was bunching on. Before starting the movie. </p><p>Tim nodded his thanks. And sipped on the tea. </p><p>Around halfway through the movie Tim started to complain about cramps again and quietly curse out his heating pad for dying on him. </p><p>Jason let him go about this for a minute or so. Before giving up and gently manhandling Tim until he was resting against Jason. </p><p>Tim looked confused for a second before giving up and resting against Jason. </p><p>“You’re really warm.”</p><p>“Yeah.” </p><p>Tim sounded tired and his eye bags looked dark as hell. Jason didn’t mind letting Tim fall asleep against him. Tim was probably feeling like shit for having to take a few days off from being Red Robin, which most likely resulted in him staying up all night. </p><p>“Like my bitch of a heating pad.” Tim mulled sleepingly. “Before it died.” </p><p>Jason chuckled. “Don’t worry I won’t be dying anytime soon.” </p><p>Jason waited for a response, before realizing Tim had drifted asleep against his body. </p><p>Jason pulled the blank up more around tims shoulders. And laid down fully, so he didn’t get muscle cramps from sitting up all night. He didn’t need both of them to be dying from cramps. </p><p>Jason reached into his pocket, carefully so as to not to wake up Tim, and snatched a quick picture of Tim drooling with his hair sticking upwards, big brother rights, and then turned the tv off.</p><p>It left the room incomplete darkness. The only light being Jason's phone, before he turned that off too. And fell asleep with his arms wrapped around Timmy's body.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So a huge thanks to everyone who commented you guys are really what keeps me writing. And an especially big thanks to blu who comment a really nice comment which actually reminded me about this fic and inspired me to continue It :)</p><p>I had to ask a lot of my female friends and look up what a period is like, so if you have any suggestions to make it flow better or seem more realistic (or just want to bitch about it) of how having a period feels about please do comment and have a nice day!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>